This invention concerns a collapsible structure for a stroller, particularly having a push ring movably fitted on a push rod to dirctly collapse and spread a stroller or change pushing direction of the stroller.
A conventional known new stroller shown in FIG. 9 includes two front wheel rods 11, two rear wheel rods 12, a U-shaped bed frame 14 fixed between the front and the rear wheel rods 11, 12, two front wheels 111 and two rear wheels 121, a main base 21 of a collapsible structure for collapsing fixed on top of each of the front and the rear wheele, an auxiliary base 22 pivotally connected with the auxiliary base 22. The auxiliary base 22 is connected with a push handle 15 at an upper end, a shade frame 16 supporting a sunshade 17 and pivotally connected between the bed frame 14 and the auxiliary base 22, and a bed 18 supported by the U-shaped bed frame 14. The auxiliary base 22 of the collapsible structure 2 has a push block 23 movable in its interior and urged by a spring 24, forcing a projection 231 of the push block 23 to extend to engage in a tubular hole of the main base 21 to combine the main base and the auxiliary base together.
However, though the conventional shown stroller is convenient for a baby to lie thereon and can be collapsed to a small size for putting away, it is found to have disadvantages as follows:
1. The push block 23 has to be pushed up in collapsing, forcing the projection 231 to retreat inside to separate the main base from the auxiliary base. A mother having a high body may bend down at a position behind the stroller to operate it, but a mother having a short body has to go to the front of the stroller and besides, has to push up the block 23 with a large force and to hold the front wheels securely lest the front portion of the stroller should move up, to an annoying inconvenience. PA0 2. A stroller is pushed to move forward generally, so a baby lying on the bed always looks forward as a user does in pushing to move it, not so convenient to keep watching the baby in moving.